A Vaincre Sans Péril
by Yami Flo
Summary: Il a triomphé de ses adversaires. La gloire revient à ceux qui sont victorieux. Mais si tel est le cas, alors...Pourquoi ressentil dans la bouche un goût amer, comme celui de la défaite ?...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Horror ; Attention ! Violence, sang, mort, passages plus ou moins graphiques ; POV de Shuten ; histoire située pré-série, alors que Shuten vient d'obtenir son armure.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samouraïs Troopers est la propriété de Hajime Yadate.

**A Vaincre Sans Péril**

« _A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire_. » Corneille

Les cris des corbeaux retentissent dans le ciel.

Le crépuscule teinte peu à peu le paysage de rouge sang et d'ombres noires tandis que le soleil descend lentement vers la terre. La nuit approche de plus en plus. Le vent emporte dans ses rafales l'odeur du sang frais et de la chair en décomposition.

L'odeur de la mort.

L'air est maintenant chargé de fraîcheur.

Mais lui a chaud, trop chaud.

Sous son imposant casque, de la sueur lui dégouline le long du cou et colle ses longues mèches de cheveux à son visage. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait jugé cela désagréable.

Il n'en a cure, cependant.

Les corps de ses ennemis sont étendus sans vie sur le champ de bataille. Tombés sous ses coups comme des insectes dans la main d'un enfant.

En toute logique, il devrait être heureux.

Il a vaincu. Il est ressorti glorieux de tous ses duels. Pas une seule fois il n'a été blessé par les lames ou les flèches ennemies. Un seul de ses coups a mis au tapis une dizaine d'hommes.

Il a fauché les vies comme on fauche le blé dans les champs.

Il regarde autour de lui avec un mélange de satisfaction et de stupeur à peine dissimulée.

Une tête au regard vitreux le regarde encore avec surprise, détachée du corps de son propriétaire, non loin de là.

Des membres sectionnés jonchent la terre autour de lui.

Ce pouvoir grisant qu'il a ressenti, et qu'il ressent encore maintenant…

La yoroi que lui a remis Arago-sama est exceptionnellement puissante.

Il se sent grand, important, invincible lorsqu'il la porte sur ses épaules, comme maintenant.

Quel guerrier ne tuerait pas pour obtenir un tel pouvoir ?

Avant, il n'était rien. Un simple samouraï anonyme dans la masse des combattants rassemblés sous la bannière d'un des multiples Seigneurs de la Guerre qui parcouraient le Japon.

Maintenant, il est semblable à un lion devant quelques fourmis.

Il est fort. Respecté. Sous ses ordres se tiennent prêts des légions de Youja, qui attendent un simple mot de sa part ou de celle d'Arago pour passer à l'attaque.

Il est un Général.

Oh, il y en a d'autres qui servent l'empereur du Youjakai, mais il vaut plus qu'eux. Ils ne comptent pas vraiment.

Il est victorieux de nombreuses luttes, comme celle d'aujourd'hui.

Sa fierté ne saurait être plus grande.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant…

Alors que l'excitation du combat retombe, que l'adrénaline qui l'a fait tenir si longtemps commence à s'estomper, il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir comme un vide.

Quelque part, cette bataille a été très décevante.

Non.

A ses yeux se révèle une vérité.

Il ne s'agissait même pas d'une bataille.

Il s'agissait plutôt d'un massacre.

Aucune véritable résistance ne lui a été opposée. Aucun adversaire de valeur avéré ne s'est mesuré à lui. Tous ceux qu'il a combattus, tous ceux qui lui ont jeté un défi et l'ont combattu étaient faibles comme des nouveaux nés.

Il grogne.

Ce n'est pas un grognement de douleur ou d'ennui.

Plutôt de colère contenue et d'agacement.

Peut-être y avait-il un adversaire qui lui aurait donné un challenge dans le lot, mais il n'a pas eu la chance de le rencontrer, de mesurer sa force à la sienne, de le tuer lui-même et de ramener sa tête en trophée dans le Youjakai, au palais de son maître, comme le plus beau symbole de sa victoire.

Si un tel homme a existé dans cette petite armée qu'Arago lui a ordonné de détruire, alors c'est sous les coups d'un Youja ou de l'un des autres Masho qu'il est tombé.

Il a l'impression fugace qu'ils lui ont volé sa victoire, tous autant qu'ils sont.

Il a triomphé.

Mais il a triomphé sans périls.

C'était, à ses yeux, une victoire facile. Une victoire totale et absolue, mais une victoire facile tout de même.

La gloire revient à ceux qui sont victorieux.

Mais si tel est le cas, alors…

Pourquoi ressent-il dans la bouche un goût amer, comme celui de la défaite ?

**Fin**


End file.
